dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kara Zor-El (New Earth)
Other aliases I included the alias Claire Conners under Current aliases, as she has adopted it in the most recent issue of her own title (Supergirl #10). In all likelihood, she will not use the name again, at which point I suppose it should be moved to Former aliases. I would give it at least another issue or two just to be sure though. Brian 17:53, 30 September 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Another wikia article that is so rife with errors, complete speculation posing as fact, and misleading statements as to be useless at best, and misleading at worst. The story summaries are about the only part of this article that seems to be largely accurate. Someone who works on this site needs to take a hand in this one, as in the Power Girl article. Both are mostly fan fiction posing as a real entry on the characters. Powers section What's up with that? What exactly are Chemical Vision, Auditory Vision, Ultrasonic Vision, Magnetic Vision and Photonic Vision anyway? I suggest that a Kryptonian Powers article be created and linked to and only a brief summary be included on each of the character pages. The Paradox 21:16, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I removed the nonsense about Total Recall and Genius Level Intellect. Her memories have been manipulated on at least two occasions. How can someone with Total Recall forget that she spent 20+ issues hanging out with the LSH? Also the Genius Level Intellect is, to be blunt, a joke. Supergirl is not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, and her intellect is nowhere near genius level. Someone of high intellect would not make the persistant errors in judgment that she has made on a fairly perpetual level. --Brian Kurtz 14:31, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Is Supergirl into girls (too)? Might be just my imagination, but I find many elements suggesting this. Maybe this is just "experimenting phase" of her? Heck, I'm not even sure I want to know the answer, but I had to state the question. :Her first kiss was from a woman (Poison Ivy) but that's about it. She's good friends with most other female her age, but also plenty of boys. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:22, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Who said anything so direct? But she after mission go home to her girlfriend (ok, no surprise as she lived in college), and there are such lines like "the last time you touched me", or "meh, he is handsome, but he is boy -> after 5-6 panel delay Jimmy Olsen looks at boobs -> see, they all only interested in that"). Not to mention I know she got kissed by someone called "Cassy" (while regretting the affair with Powerboy!). Twillight2 (talk) 08:33, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Her Current Age Just asking here: how old IS Supergirl? --I'm waiting... (talk) 14:10, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :Comic characters don't age normally. She was 16-ish when she landed. As for "currently", this version no longer exists - it's Kara Zor-El (Prime Earth) now. And that won't be too different - 16 to 18-ish. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:16, May 9, 2014 (UTC)